Remove Seal
The process of removing a Seal is one surefire way to acquire 5-Star Creatures with limited effort. There are currently only 6 creature options for removing seals. As of update 9.5.0, the creatures Arcane Sage and Death's Angel are added to Remove Seal. Before, these creatures could only be obtained from limited boosters, and special events. How to Remove Seals The Remove Seal portion of the game is accessed from the Landing Screen on the bottom of the page with the fourth button, which is called Remove Seal. Removing Seals is achieved by Sacrificing 5 creatures represented in the pentagonal shape around the Sealed Creature. The creatures required for Remove Seal can all be obtained through Exploration by obtaining and exchanging Creature Shards. You can click on the Creature to find out more about them, and also click on the Source tab of the creature to Explore for Creature Shards directly from that screen. Removing Multiple Seals It is possible to "Remove Seal" again after the first time, although the number of cards needed to do so goes up from 1 of each Creature. Thalassa, for instance, requires 12 of each Creature card in order to Unseal your second Thalassa and requires 24 of each Creature Card to Unseal your third Thalassa. The number of Creatures required varies, however, Spider Queen only requires 4 of each Creature Card to Unseal her second copy and requires 9 of each Creature Card to Unseal her third copy. Creatures Available from Remove Seal There are currently 8 Creatures available through the Remove Seal function: M-Thalassa.jpg|Thalassa|link=Thalassa O-SpiderQueen.jpg|Spider Queen|link=Spider_Queen E-MoonGuardian.jpg|Moon Guardian|link=Moon_Guardian O-VenomTyrant.jpg|Venom Tyrant|link=Venom_Tyrant H-Ares.jpg|Ares|link=Ares E-Pheonix.jpg|Phoenix|link=Phoenix Arcane sage.png|Arcane Sage M-DeathsAngel.jpg|Death's Angel Ra.jpg|Ra|link=Ra Loki.png|Loki|link=Loki 'Thalassa' Thalassa can be acquired after defeating Dungeon 5-1 on regular, but can be acquired faster with access to Dungeons 5-4 and 5-7. Thalassa is unsealed by sacrificing the five following creatures: *'Dark Assassin' (x10 Shards Dungeon 3-3, Dungeon 3-6, Dungeon 3-8) *'Zombie King' (x5 Shards from Dungeon 2-2, Dungeon 2-4, Dungeon 2-6) *'Night Terror' (x10 Shards Dungeon 5-1, Dungeon 5-4, Dungeon 5-7) *'Troll Mage' (x10 Shards from Dungeon 4-8, Dungeon 4-9) *'Fire Lizard' (x10 Shards from Dungeon 4-3, Dungeon 4-6) 'Spider Queen' Spider Queen can be acquired after defeating Dungeon 6-10 on regular, but you need to unlock 5-10 and 6-10, for 5-10 you need to defeat 5-7 on hard and for 6-10 you need to defeat 6-6 on hard. Spider Queen is unsealed by sacrificing the five following creatures: *'Night Terror' (x10 Shards Dungeon 5-1, Dungeon 5-4, Dungeon 5-7) *'Treant Weaver' (x10 Shards from Dungeon 5-10) *'Blood Warlock' (x10 Shards from Dungeon 6-1, Dungeon 6-4, Dungeon 6-7) *'Dream Guide' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 6-2, Dungeon 6-5, Dungeon 6-8) *'Frost Caller' (x10 Shards from Dungeon 6-10) 'Moon Guardian' *'Dream Guide' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 6-2, Dungeon 6-5, Dungeon 6-8) *'Oracle' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 6-3, Dungeon 6-6, Dungeon 6-9) *'Moon Walker' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 7-2, Dungeon 7-6, Dungeon 7-10) *'Icy Mage' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 7-3, Dungeon 7-7) *'Sentry Angel' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 7-11) 'Venom Tyrant' *'Paladin' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 7-1, Dungeon 7-5, Dungeon 7-9) *'Warband Chief' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 7-4, Dungeon 7-8) *'Tauro General' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 8-1, Dungeon 8-4, Dungeon 8-7) *'Tauro Elder' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 8-3, Dungeon 8-6, Dungeon 8-9, Dungeon 8-11) *'Panther Chief' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 8-12) 'Ares ' *'Arrow Brave' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 8-2, Dungeon 8-5, Dungeon 8-8, Dungeon 8-10) *'Tauro Elder' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 8-3, Dungeon 8-6, Dungeon 8-9, Dungeon 8-11) *'Flame Master' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 9-1, Dungeon 9-5, Dungeon 9-9) *'Naga Mistress' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 9-4, Dungeon 9-8) *'Seraph' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 9-12) 'Phoenix' *'Plague Dragon' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 9-3, Dungeon 9-7, Dungeon 9-11) *'Naga Mistress' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 9-4, Dungeon 9-8) *'Border Guard' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 10-1, Dungeon 10-4, Dungeon 10-7) *'Grand Mage' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 10-2, Dungeon 10-5, Dungeon 10-8, Dungeon 10-10) *'Graboid' (x30 Shards from Dungeon 10-3, Dungeon 10-6, Dungeon 10-9, Dungeon 10-11) [[Arcane Sage|'Arcane Sage']] * [[Hellwolf|'Hellwolf']]' '(x30 Shards from Dungeon 10-12, Guild Maps) * [[Dame Coldfire|'Dame Coldfire']]' '(x30 Shards from Dungeon 11-1, Dungeon 11-5, Dungeon 11-9, Guild Maps) * [[Seraph|'Seraph']]' '(x30 Shards from Dungeon 9-12, Guild Maps) * [[Henrietta|'Henrietta']]' '(x30 Shards from Dungeon 11-2, Dungeon 11-6, Dungeon 11-10, Guild Maps) * [[Graboid|'Graboid']]' '(x30 Shards from Dungeon 10-3, Dungeon 10-6, Dungeon 10-9, Dungeon 10-11) [[Death's Angel|'Death's Angel']] * [[Hellwolf|'Hellwolf']]' '(x30 Shards from Dungeon 10-12, Guild Maps) * [[The Puppeteer|'The Puppeteer']]' '(x30 Shards from Dungeon 11-4, Dungeon 11-8, Dungeon 11-12, Guild Maps) * [[The Twins|'The Twins']]' '(x30 Shards from Dungeon 11-3, Dungeon 11-7, Dungeon 11-11, Guild Maps) * [[Arcane Master|'Arcane Master']]' '(x30 Shards from Dungeon 12-1, Dungeon 12-5, Dungeon 12-9, Token Mall) * [[Master Guide|'Master Guide']]' '(x30 Shards from Dungeon 12-2, Dungeon 12-6, Dungeon 12-10, Token Mall) Ra * [[Hathor|'Hathor']] * [[Seker|'Seker']] * [[Osiris|'Osiris']] * [[Hera|'Hera']] * [[Anubis|'Anubis']] [[Loki|'Loki']] * Silver Carp ' * 'Unicorn Lancer * [[Draconian Mistress|'Draconian Mistress']] * [[Abyss Walker|'Abyss Walker']] * [[Armsmaster|'Armsmaster']] Category:Home __NEWSECTIONLINK__